


Sometimes...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>Very random little smutty-fluffy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes...

John can tell from the silence of the house that the children, all four of them, are out. Darcey had not had much luck with making babies, only two had survived and even then they had nearly lost her with the fourth try, two miscarraiges and a near death had caused a lot of caution when it came to who exactly they attempted to get pregnant. Katie had been a little luckier, although she too had lost two children, she had also brought to children to term, the fact that it worked as one of Katie's, one of Darcey's, one of Katie's and one of Darcey's had amused him, although the timing had always been just a little rough on one of his wives. Now though, the four were out, presumably at different friends houses for sleepovers. Even the youngest seemed keen to take part in sleepovers and he had never really minded the idea, although they had always vetted friends houses carefully, making sure that they knew adults would be around for the children should they be needed. Nights like this, the three of them alone, were rare now. The silence in the house suggested that, just perhaps, Katie and Darcey were already enjoying the peace. He had not been at all surprised to hear a light moan carry down the stairs. Clearly something was happening... although, from the way the moan had rung out, it was not taking place downstairs, or, as was most often the case, in the bedroom. He had followed the noise, smiling at the open bathroom door and the sound of water running. He paused there to undress, knowing he should more than likely join them, although he was still not quite sure who was doing what to who... and then it became clear. 

" _Fuck_... Kate..."

Darcey was openly moaning and, judging from the softness of Katie's laugh, she was enjoying teasing her. 

" _Please.._ "

He paused again, waiting, knowing it wouldn't take too long for Katie to bring Darcey to her climax, she never had really struggled to do it and Darcey had become all the more easy to please since she had children, her entire body seeming to be just a little more sensitive. Soon enough Darcey had cried out and he smiled as he slipped into the shower, shutting the door quickly behind him and moving to kiss Katie's neck, noting how easily she shifted so he had better access. 

"Sounds like you two had a little fun..."

His voice was teasing even as he moved to stroke hair out of Darcey's eyes, noting the shiver and smiling. 

"We should finish washing you two up... then take this to the bedroom..."


End file.
